


Bounce

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [46]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Twerking, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @dezzyvelo:"Huntyyyy vegeta looks ROUGH 😈😈" with a twerking video
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 23





	Bounce

She giggled naughtily to herself as Bulma sank her hips down against his. 

A delicious moan rumbled from the chest under her palms as that thick, hot cock sank deep inside of her. 

“Mmm, does that feel good?” she teased in an airy voice, purposely pushing her arms together. Her breasts, hanging like plump fruit over him, squeezed together deliciously. “How about this?”

Her hips began jumping up and down, slamming roughly into his. 

Vegeta gasped, a hard shiver running through his core. 

And she giggled to herself, again, as the Saiyan under her fell under the devious mercy of her ass bouncing against those thick thighs, her walls clenching hard around him, and the slow torture of having a mind-shattering orgasm wrung out of him...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
